Winx Club: The Future is not so Yet to Come
by SparkleTwinkle228
Summary: When Bloom wakes up feeling weird, she can tell that she's not in for a normal day. Sure enough, before she knows it she finds herself in a world where nobody can see her and everybody looks different. Almost... Older! A blast from the future Winx Club story featuring the almost whole gang! Rated T for some bible-level profanity.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Bloom Feels Weird

Bloom woke up startled. It was already 7:30, and for some reason, she just felt like something inside of her was off. Reluctant to move until realizing the source of this strange feeling, Bloom slowly got out of bed to join Flora in the bathroom that the two girls shared.

"Up late again this morning!" Flora teased. "I hope you'll make it to class with only 30 minutes to get dressed. Did you get all those papers graded?"

"Uh... yeah..." Bloom replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Flora turned to her dazed roommate. "Bloom? That was supposed to be funny. Are you OK?"

"Sorry Flora, I just... I feel weird, you know?" Bloom didn't expect Flora to know, but the wasn't exactly in complete control of her brain this early, let alone her tongue.

"You'll probably think I'm joking, or trying to give you sympathy, but I think I just might." Flora said thoughtfully, "Like something in your soul is different, troubled. Like you have this premonition that something off is going to happen today."

"Exactly!" agreed Bloom, who was glad that she wasn't as crazy as she was beginning to sound to herself. "But what do you think it is?"

"Only time will tell, Bloom, but you're very intuitive, so it could be anything." Bloom didn't know what to think of that, and so, it was in silence that the two girls finished getting ready, and headed down the halls of Alphea college to their class.

Throughout the day, nothing interesting or "off" presented itself to Bloom. Well, except for the fact that she was becoming increasingly tired with every second she spent not closing her eyes. This turned out to be a rather prominent handicap, so much so that during her free period, she snuck back to her dorm, flopped back on to the couch, and immediately fell fast asleep.

Bloom woke up to voices. "OH MAN" she thought "IF THE GIRLS ARE BACK, THAT MEANS THAT I SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE SECOND HALF OF THE SCHOOL DAY!" She bolted up to see 5 girls her age standing in her living room. But they weren't the usual girls. Bloom had never seen these girls before in her life.

"Excuse me..." Bloom said, hesitantly, "Are you guys looking for Stella? If she's not here, she should be in the cafeteria..." But the girls didn't even look at her, much less answer. "Hey!" Bloom said, slightly raising her voice "If you need something- Only, this is my room and I don't know you!" still no answer. Bloom stood up, and walked right in front of a girl with short, blue hair. "Can I help you!?" No response.

Just as Bloom made to touch the blue haired girl's shoulder, another girl walked right through her! Startled, Bloom recoiled her arm before making contact the blue haired girl, who promptly took her turn at walking straight through Bloom. After careful experimentation, Bloom discovered that when _she _initiated the action, she was solid, though nobody felt her even if she touched them, but when another initiated the action, she might as well be air.

"What's going on here?!" Bloom said to her self, without fear of being over heard, but fear of everything else instead. What am I going to do?! Just as she started to panic, it hit her. "I know! I'll go talk to Ms. Faragonda! She'll know why nobody can see or hear me!" Reluctantly, Bloom left her room full of girls she didn't know. Several minutes later, upon reaching Ms. Faragonda's office, Bloom prepared herself to knock on the door. But before she got the chance, the door swung out, right through her body, and out walked Ms. Faragonda with... Helia?! What in the world was Helia doing at Alphea? Talking to Ms. Faragonda?! But there was something off about the situation. Ms. Faragonda's hair was thinner, and her back was more hunched. Was she having back problems? Helia, too, looked different, as he walked down the corridor with the headmistress (and Bloom, who nobody seemed to notice panicking right next to them) and several unfamiliar Red Fountain students, who looked normal, and remained silent. Unlike the others, Helia himself, whose voice seemed almost… deeper somehow, wasn't wearing anything Bloom had seen him in before; Something similar to what one of the drill teachers at Red Fountain could be seen in. It must have fit him oddly, because it made him look bigger in the chest and arms than usual.

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda." He said warmly. "I'm sure all of the students will be ecstatic to hear the good news about the upcoming field trip."

"Mine as well!" Ms. Faragonda answered. "But I'm sure I don't have to tell _you_ how the pupils truly look forward to all of the inter-school events!"

Helia laughed, genuinely. "Surely not!"

"Give Flora my best, then, will you?" Flora! Bloom was excited to hear that Flora was close by (She clearly wasn't in their room), as before this moment she was too blinded by the strange things going on to think about something less drastic, like trying to find her friends and having them explain. Flora had known about the strange feelings Bloom had been having that morning, and would be her best bet to figuring out what all was happening after Ms. Faragonda, who had already walked through her. Twice.

"Absolutely! She'll be happy to hear from you." he said as the two reached the lawn, where 3 Red Fountain fleet ships were parked, and a throng of boys quickly fell in to line as the small group approached. "Well, my good lady, until we meet again." He said, kissing Ms. Faragonda on the hand politely.

"Until then." She smiled. "Have a safe journey!"

"Of course! These are the finest pilots and navigators in the world!" He turned to meet attention of young men standing in front of the ships.

"That, I do not doubt." agreed Ms. Faragonda, standing alone as Helia crossed to the group, where he was met by Professor Cordatorta, a man that Bloom often saw accompanying Saladin, head master of Red Fountain. He too looked a bit strange; Worn, and tired.

"Ready the ships, we depart immediately!" he told the boys, who scattered promptly to their positions. Not wanting to cause trouble, Bloom (who's head, needless to say, was buzzing with at least 6 million questions) took a spot in the cargo hold of one of the ships, and sat alone for the duration of the near 20-minute flight to Red Fountain campus. But, despite her solitude, it didn't dawn on Bloom until after landing why Flora would be at Red Fountain at all. Not wanting to be lost from her only link to her friend, Bloom immediately began searching for Helia upon landing. She found him quickly, talking to the other students.

"Very good work, gentlemen." He told them. "You are all becoming exceptional specialists." What in the world? Why was Helia telling his classmates that? He wasn't pretentious enough to believe that he had more skill than these other heroes in training. This situation just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Thank you, headmaster, you praise means a lot to us." said one of the boys, along to mumbled agreement from his teammates. HEAD MASTER?! What in the world!? Like Bloom, Helia was a student! A teenager! There was no way that- but then it clicked. Ms. Faragonda, Helia, and Cordatorta, they didn't look weird and different, they looked_ older. _Helia wasn't a teenager. He had grown up and taken his grandfather's place as headmaster of Red Fountain. But then that meant...

3

3 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Bloom Figures it Out

"This is the future!?" Bloom exclaimed, to no reaction from the many people around her. "This can't be the future!" But it made sense. Well, more sense than anything else. Which wasn't really saying a whole heck of a lot. Now, more than ever, it was important for Bloom to find Flora. She needed answers. And, eventually, in whatever time, if you follow Helia long enough, you found Flora. Which turned out to not be long, because right after he dismissed his students, he walked across the campus to the far edge, to a free standing, rather large, town house. It was beautiful. Covered with vines and flowers winding amongst the ironwork and brickabrack, with beds and pots and a tiny greenhouse.

Helia entered the house, closely followed by Bloom, who, inconsequentially, was hit by the door. Inside, it was more beautiful than outside. Murals covered the walls ceiling. Intricately painted architectural details and framed works of art greeted bloom as she followed Helia through the surprisingly Large foyer and up the stairs to a landing with 5 sets of double doors. He entered through the one at the far end of the landing, and left it ajar. Bloom followed, and found herself in a room with many windows, which stunk of oil paint, and was full of semi-completed masterpieces that Helia himself was obviously working on.

"Wow" She said under her breath. He had really improved over the years! Helia took a seat at a canvas and began painting a tree. 20 minutes later, Bloom was still watching with interest, when she heard a door open down stairs.

"Heloooo?!" called a familiar voice. Smiling brightly, Helia left the Room, descended the stairs, and came to hold Flora in his arms.

"How was class?" He asked after nearly a minute of silent embrace. As they pulled away, Bloom got a good look at her. She was taller, and had shorter hair, which was level with her armpits. But more than that, something about her, despite her dirt- smeared clothes, looked elegant and refined. Graceful.

"It was really excellent!" she cooed, pleased. "It amazes them every day how plants can be so helpful in specialist missions!"

"It always came in handy for us!" Helia laughed. "By the way, Faragonda sends her love."

"Oh, good! I'm glad she's doing well! How was the trip?"

"Successful! The excursion is a go!"

"Oh good, the boys will all be so excited! Which reminds me—" But Bloom didn't hear any more, she ran through the house and flung herself on to a bed up stairs, Sobbing. She had spent the entire conversation between Flora and her husband yelling and jumping and waving her hands around like a fool. It was no use. Flora couldn't see her. What was she going to do? How was she to go home?

"Stay calm, there has to be a way." She told herself "This is the fairy world!"

Bloom spent hours not moving on the large bed in the large room with the beautiful walls, and apparently fell asleep, because the next thing she knew, it was dark and the lights were being turned on by Helia, as he and Flora entered the room, still talking about their respective days. Bloom, discouraged, left the room to the two happy inhabitants, but as she left, she heard Flora say: "I'm getting that unsettled feeling again…"

"Hm. The one like something's wrong?"

"Yes, but it's more specific than usual. It's like somebody's trying to communicate with me."

So there was hope.

2

2 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Bloom Finds New Hope

Over the next few days, Bloom lived secretly with the couple. She watched as Flora left five times a day, each for an hour, to teach botany classes to the students of Red Fountain, and Helia carried out his headmaster duties. She was present at some of the couples less romantic dinners, and less extensive walks. She was strangely comforted to watch her friends seemingly perfect future life, and how happy Flora was, but, overall, Bloom was very lonely, and discouraged, as nobody became more aware of her as the time passed. Most importantly, Bloom quickly discovered that though she could transform in to her enchantix form, she could not use any of her powers. She couldn't spell herself out of this situation, and nothing happened to convince Bloom that anything would ever cause it to turn around. Until the third day.

Flora was home eating lunch (Bloom had noticed that she herself just didn't seem to ever be hungry or thirsty in the past four days, and wasn't dying of dehydration yet) and grading some sort of paper in her empty, sun-bathed dining room.

"Come in!" She yelled, gleefully. A minute later, Bloom couldn't believe her eyes. In walked a gorgeous woman with a short black bob. Musa looked, like Flora, older, and taller, and more sophisticated. It must've been, Bloom decided, in the way she carried herself. She took a seat at the dining room table, like she was at her own house.

"How are you?" asked Musa.

"I'm doing well."

"Really? You haven't been feeling..." She hesitated "Funny...?" Musa asked.

"Actually... Now that you mention it... I just passed it off, and I think I'd started worrying Helia, so I tried to suppress it. But, something's just off. It's like an intuition."

"I've been getting that, too!" Exclaimed Musa, excited at the confirmation of experiences.

At that moment, Bloom sneezed.

"What was that!?" Musa gasped.

"What? Where?" replied Flora, slightly alarmed.

"I thought I heard it again!" Musa exclaimed, as Bloom sneezed for a second time.

"Well Musa, you do have incredible ears. You often pick up on sounds nobody else does." Flora commented thoughtfully.

It was those intuitive words that struck Bloom with hope for the first time in days. Maybe Musa would be able to hear what Flora and the others couldn't. Bloom couldn't wait to try speaking to Musa, yelling, screaming, anything! But for the time being, she wanted to watch her friends some more. She missed them both terribly, and was infatuated with this future in which their friendships where still alive and strong.

After a few moments of thoughtful (and hopeful) silence, Flora spoke. "So um, why are you here anyway?"

Musa raised an eyebrow comically.

"Not that I mind!" Flora hastened, before laughing jubilantly.

"I was looking for Riven." Musa said casually.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I haven't seen him. I could call Helia! He's at work, but I'm sure he won't mind!"

"You know, I really hate to ask that of you, but that'd be great." Musa Apologized.

"Not a big deal! Anything for you!" Flora pulled a phone out of her pocket and dialed it.

"Hey Babe!" Helia answered promptly, His face showing up on the screen, and twisting into a doting smile when he saw his wife. "What's up!?"

"You're not busy right now, are you?"

"No, it's dead up here! You should come see me!" He winked.

Flora bit her lip and shot a look at Musa, who looked a bit saddened by the amiable conversation.

"Actually, Musa's here, and she was wondering if you've seen Riven lately."

Helia's face fell, and tone became more business like than before "Um… no. Honestly, I haven't. I'm so sorry. Let me call around, and I'll see what I can find, ok?"

"Thanks Helia," Musa said to the phone, which Flora turned towards her. "That's really great of you."

"Absolutely." He nodded solemnly, his smile turning brotherly. "I'll call you tonight whether or not I find anything, OK Musa?"

"Ok" Musa smiled sadly.

"Well, I'll let you ladies get back to your secret fairy meeting!"

"Wait, Helia!" Flora exclaimed, looking at Musa with a panicked face.

"Yes, baby?"

"Umm… you know, never mind. Not a big deal. Just a thing about a student."

"All right, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I love you!"

Flora hung up.

"What the hell!" Musa exclaimed.

"I think he'll find something! I'm sure of it!" Flora retorted, startled.

"To hell with that! I'm talking about you!"

"Me!?"

"Yes, you! You've obviously got something that's really on your mind! I saw that crazy look! Why didn't you tell him! Was it me?!"  
"No! No it wasn't!"

"Because whatever it was, I'm allowed to know, we're best friends! I should know everything! I shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable!"

"No! Musa, It's not—"

"Well then what is it?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're… you're… Well then why wouldn't you tell him!? It is his, right?!"

"Yes! Of course! Who else—"

"Well then why the dishonesty!?"

"Helia doesn't want children."

"But… but you always said that you…"

"Me. Just me. But then we got engaged, and we talked about it, and he was against it, totally. I thought I could change him. But we got married, and I tried to revisit it, but he was very… stolid, and wouldn't consider it. He doesn't like children. There are too many suffering children already. He's bad with children. He doesn't want to bring a child in to this world. It's too much pressure. He'd be a terrible father. The list goes on and on. Every time, more and more excuses. Finally, he told me that he just doesn't want to ruin what we have. That's one's the worst, because it's something I've wanted so badly, and now… we'll be ruined… and he won't be happy." A tear rolled down her cheek. "What should I do?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you what you should do, you should walk down to his office, stare him straight in the eye, and say—"

ACHOO! Bloom sneezed.

"No, Flo, you shouldn't sneeze at him!"

"What? I didn't say anything!"  
"You didn't just sneeze?"  
"Of course not, you were looking right at me."

RING! Musa's phone went off.

"It's a text from Riven. He's home."

"Go see him." Flora smiled sadly.

"No, you need me more than—"

"That's a huge lie." Flora stated simply, wiping her eyes. "Plus, I have class." She added after checking her watch. "I'll walk you out."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Riven Returns

"Bye! Do what needs to be done!" Musa yelled, climbing on to her levabike, and putting on her helmet.

"See you soon!" Flora replied, waving exaggeratedly as she walked backwards up the lawn to the door of the greenhouses.

"Bye Flora," Bloom sighed, as she secured herself behind Musa. She decided that she didn't need a helmet, since falling off or crashing would probably not hurt her anyway.

As Bloom watched Flora get smaller and smaller, she was nervous to leave what she had become comfortable with, but excited to see if her hypothesis was correct. "Plus," she told herself, "It's Musa! You love Musa!"

Musa drove quickly and recklessly. It occurred to Bloom after 10 minutes of driving that she didn't know where her friend was taking her. But it gave her time to think. Think about how concerned both she and Musa were about Flora. Musa had always had less straightforward ways of voicing her concern, and Bloom was happy that hadn't changed over time. Yelling and freaking out was Musa's way of showing she cared. Usually Flora did most of the counseling among the friends, but not that _she _was the one with the problem, Musa wasn't sure how to react. And neither was Bloom.

Flora would have to tell Helia eventually, right? And he'd be OK with it! Right? He'd have to be… but… what if he wasn't? Bloom'd never had to deal with a pregnant friend before, or anything as serious, really. But now, all her friends were grown women; It suddenly dawned on Bloom to wonder which of her friends, if any, had children already.

But the wondering was put to a stop, as Musa pulled in to a parking garage for a skyscraper in down town Magix.

"Wow," bloom gasped. There were all kinds of posh vehicles in the garage, but Musa just leant her bike against a wall, and pressed the "up" button on the elevator. Once the two got inside, Musa hit the "39" button, and the elevator zoomed up. The elevator was quiet and didn't open until a soft 'ding' alerted the passengers (or, to the best of Musa's knowledge anyway, passenger) that they had arrived at floor 39.

The two stepped out of the elevator. Bloom wondered idly what would happen if she let the doors close on her, but didn't stick around to try it out. Instead, she followed Musa to the end of the hall to a door numbered 3930. Musa scanned her thumb and entered.

The apartment's far wall was made completely of glass, and had a big balcony. It was chic, modern, and small. Everything was decorated in warm colors. Musa turned a corner to face Riven leaning on the bar in the sleek kitchen.

She stood with her arms crossed for several minutes. Bloom could tell that Riven knew that Musa was there, but ignored her and continued reading an article in a magazine about the economy. Finally, after what seemed like 10 minutes, Musa spoke.

"How was your vacation?" she spat bitterly.

"Look, it wasn't a vacation. I'm sorry, OK?" he sighed, not looking up from his article.

'Big mistake!' Bloom groaned in her mind.

"Oh, it wasn't? Well what do you call it when you leave the house in the middle of the night and don't return for 5 days?" Musa continued, her temper building.

He looked at her. "… Thinking." He finally answered

"Thinking! What the hell were you thinking about, that you couldn't do it here, with me, in our home?" Musa shouted. "Were your thoughts too secret for me?! Too precious for your girlfriend?!"

"No! No, Musa, it's just…" Riven trailed off.

"I'M SO SICK OF THIS!" Musa exploded. "I get it CONSTANTLY from you, and now from Flora too!"

"…What's wrong with Flora?"

"None of your Goddamned business, Riven!"

Riven rose from his chair, getting irritated. "Well then it's none of your business what I left for!"

Musa shook with rage. "Really?" She said quietly "Really Riven? You think that you leaving me for five days is the same as my friend and I having an argument?"

"No."

"Well then TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT!"

"I just didn't know what to do, OK?! Just calm down! Let me think!"

"Wouldn't want you to have to leave again!"

"Would you just shut up?! Let me talk!" Riven had finally reached his breaking point. He had been doing a good job of taking all of Musa's yelling, unlike his usual, volatile self. Or, Bloom corrected herself, his usual teenaged self. Who knew how normal any of this behavior was for her matured friends.

"Fine." Musa said simply, taking a seat at the nearest barstool to the speaking man, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms.

Riven turned his whole body to face her, and looked in to her eyes. "I love you, Musa, but I'm not happy with this" he gestured around him "anymore."  
Musa scoffed.

"Listen. I'm tired of hearing you sound sad when you talk about how your friends are happy in their relationships, and what they are doing. We are still doing what everybody else was doing three years ago. We're stuck in time." He stopped speaking, and looked at his shoes, waiting for Musa to speak, but she didn't. So, he continued. Softer now. "I don't like seeing other guys look at you when we're out. I just want to cover you with a sheet and not let anybody but me see you. But I can't. Because that's idiotic." He chuckeld. "So, I left. I left to make sure that I wouldn't leave again. First, I did all the things we do together, alone. Walked in the forest, Went to a concert, and to clubs. That sucked so bad! All the other girls in the world are ugly, you know? You make everything better! It was no fun with out you, none of it" He chuckled again. "Then I went to Solaria and visited Stella and Brandon and their family. They have two kids now, did you know? I didn't. They were so happy being together! Are we that happy? Will we be that happy?" he trailed back, and realized what he was doing, embarrassed, he tried to lighten the mood. He obviously had little practice with expressing himself and speaking from the heart. "These are all of the questions I had to ponder!" He said in a good Timmy voice, obviously trying to make Musa giggle. But she just stared in to his eyes. Riven, becoming increasingly discouraged, pressed on. "Then, I made Brandon take me to Isis. Because he buys Stella a lot of bling…" Riven slowly descended to one knee. "And well, I really wanted those stupid guys in the club to know that I can deliver, and leave you alone." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "But I also want you to marry me." He opened it to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"You're a jerk." Said Musa, as she ran out the door.

"Musa!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Musa Makes a Change

Closely followed by Bloom, Musa ran to the elevator and slammed on the button until the door opened. But she wasn't in for long, because when the doors opened at floor 38 to let other passengers in, she raced out, blinded by tears. She ran to the end of the hall, opened the door to the trash room, and crumpled in to a shaking pile of tears. Bloom sat down next to her friend, and put her arm around her. Musa didn't seem to know that she was being held in a comforting embrace, but Bloom was glad she could be there to comfort her in her own way.

Half an hour later, Musa's hysterics had been reduced to wet sniffles, and all the crying had really worn her out. She had just started talking to herself, soothing herself, really, (Things like: "ok, that's enough" and "pull it together, now.") when Riven burst in wildly, and sighed with relief.

"Your bike was in the garage, and the doorman hadn't seen you. If only I'd worked my way down instead of up!" he panted. "On the stairs!"

Musa glared at him with puffy red eyes, but didn't move to leave the closet.

Riven sat on the floor against a wall adjacent to Musa and Bloom's corner, and it was silent for a while, until he spoke: "No other girl in the universe would call the guy that just proposed to her a jerk, and leave."

"Then all other girls are stupid." She said in a low, scratchy voice.

"And ugly," he chuckled to himself.  
"That. That right there." Musa said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You think that this is a game. 'Let's play with Musa's emotions so she'll take me back! She'll forgive me if I propose to her!' Why is this any different than all the other times you left and came back, begging for forgiveness, and promising to change?" It wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Other than me proposing? I have no way to prove it to you, just yet. If I were you, I'd have dumped my flighty jerk boyfriend long ago. But you're better than me. And I love you, and if you give me one more chance, marriage or not, I will do my best to be as good as you."

Bloom smiled. If teenaged Riven could see himself now, he wouldn't believe it. He'd probably be embarrassed. Even Bloom could barely believe it. But she was happy that after all the time Musa had spent suffering because of Riven and his actions, she deserved to have a more mature Boyfriend (Fiancé?) who realized his past faults and was ready to change, to make her happy.

"I want to believe you so badly Riven," Musa said, fresh tears forming in her eyes "But you're a pretty talker, and I'm not doing this to myself. Goodbye."

She got up, and, followed by Bloom, stumbled to the elevator, which she rode to the lobby, and had the doorman call her a cab.

"To Andros Palace." She told the cabbie. (Cabs went inter-dimensional now?) Within minutes, Musa was asleep in the back, exhausted from the stress, and lay, unknowing cradled by Bloom, all the way to Layla.

2

2 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Bloom Meets Layla

At dusk, when the taxi arrived at the castle's gates, a guard approached the window.

"Who is this?" he asked the driver doubtfully as he looked through the back window.

"I don't know, some chick from Magix. She's been crying in her sleep the whole drive. Hey, lady! Wake up!"

"What?!" Musa awoke, startled.

"We're here, Andros palace. And you have a lot of faire." Musa didn't ask what her total was, just dug in her pockets and handed him a credit card.

"Now, get out!"

Musa, closely followed by Bloom, got out of the car, which promptly sped away.

"Ma'am," said the guard, as Musa turned away from the taxi to face him. "I'm afraid you can't enter the palace." Said the guard. "Only members of the royal family—"

"Please, sir. My name is Musa and I'm best friends with the princess of Andros!"

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I don't think that—"

"Musa!"

Bloom looked up to see Nabu running along the palace lawn on the opposite side of the gate from herself and her unsuspecting company.

"Prince Nabu!" exclaimed the now bowing guard. "I didn't know that she was a friend of yours, please forgive me!"

"There was no way of knowing that, you were just doing your job. If you let just anybody in who said they were friends of my wife and me, we'd have a problem." Nabu said dismissively. "But the fact of the matter is that this woman is a dear friend to my wife, and obviously wants to see her!" He said as he put his arm protectively around Musa's shoulders. "Unless," He turned to look at her with his brown eyes and chuckled. "You came to see _me_!" Musa didn't respond. "I didn't think so. Well, gentlemen," he raised his voice so that all the guards of the gate could hear "Remember this face and remember her name and don't let it happen again!" And with that, he led Musa up the long, twisting walkway and in through the big double doors that led to the palace of Andros.

The palace, Bloom was happy to see, hadn't changed much since she had last been there. The same Huge, winding staircases, sleek marble floors, eloquent woodcarvings and fantastic chandeliers greeted Bloom upon entry in to the great foyer.

Usually, Layla would lead Bloom and the others up the stairs and to the left, and then wove through the empty halls in seemingly random pattern until they reached Layla's huge bedroom, or the kitchen, or the entertainment room. But this time, Nabu took Musa up the stairs and to the right, where there was one long hall that ended in a set of double doors.

"We've only just finished the refurbishment on the apartment. I think you'll like it!" Nabu told his guest as they approached the doors.

Immediately upon their entry, two toddlers ambushed Musa and Nabu.

"Layla and Nabu's children!" Bloom gasped, and wheeled around to get closer look at their faces. One girl, and one boy, both beautiful with long, gently curling hair and flawless dark skin. The boy looked to be about four, and the girl two.

"Daddy!" they laughed as they attacked him. "Musa!" They attacked her as well. "We really missed you a lot! How was the garden?"

"Good!" Nabu laughed, picking up his daughter and handing her a flower, before turning his attention back to Musa. "I brought you a friend!"  
Musa looked pretty depressed and lifeless, but she smiled weekly and knelt to hug the adorable little boy patiently waiting in front of her.

"Any way, where's your mom?"  
"In the nursery." The little girl pouted.

"This way" Nabu told Musa, putting his hand on the small of her back, and leading her down a wide hall, until they came to a door towards the end. Musa didn't knock, but instead quietly entered.

The room was decorated in soft colors and had a crib against one of the walls. A woman sat in a rocking chair with her back to Bloom and Musa, so that all that could be seen was a long sweeping ponytail, gently swaying back and forth. As Musa approached, the woman stood up and turned, with a sleeping baby in her arms. Layla looked very tired and disheveled. But even with big bags under her eyes, she looked surprised and excited to see Musa, who she apparently wasn't expecting. She crossed to the crib to gently put down the sleeping infant, and then over to Musa. Even in her unkempt state, she radiated elegance and poise, a trend that Bloom was starting to see in all of her grown up friends.

Layla took Musa by the hand, led her out of the room silently, and closed the door behind her. Then, she towed Musa out the door, and down the hall to what was obviously the master bedroom, with a balcony and a huge four-poster bed draped with white linens gently stirring in the breeze from an open window.

The two women and one invisible girl sat on the bed, and Musa told Layla about the days antics, followed by a long silence. Bloom was very conscious of still not yet having tested her "Musa will hear me" theory, but with all that had been happening to Musa, she didn't want to cause any more… drama.

Finally, Layla spoke.

"Riven called" she said tentatively.

"Heh. Never thought to call me when he was the one doing the leaving, now did he?" Spat Musa

"He's just worried about you."  
"He's a hypocrite, that's what he is."  
"He's trying his best."

"He's wasting his time."

"He's in love with you."

Musa fell backwards on to the bed, put her arm over her eyes, and began sobbing quietly. Layla lay down next to her and closed her eyes in a mixture of hurting for her friend, and what was probably sheer exhaustion. Bloom lay down too.

After awhile, Musa controlled her tears enough to say: "He doesn't love me. If he loved me, then he would treat me better."

Layla opened her eyes and looked into Musa's. "Riven's never been good with his emotions, or expressing them. I think that, based on what you've told me, he's really trying to change a lot. And he is changing, just… slowly."

"I think he's bullshitting." Musa said, resigned.  
"Why would he be bullshitting?" Layla sighed.

"I don't know! But look, he leaves all the time, plus all the time he's gone doing freelance jobs and missions, I never see him! And, I don't know, maybe he does love me, but he makes me feel like trash and I don't want that for myself."  
"…You don't feel like trash now?" asked Layla.

That did it. Musa rolled on to her stomach and cried her eyes out into a pillow. Layla just calmly rubbed her back, allowing her to let it out. Finally, Musa fell asleep, and Layla got up and left. Bloom was torn. Go with Layla or stay with Musa?

"It's not like anything's going to happen to Musa, Layla's home is safe. Plus, it's not like I could do anything if anything happened." Bloom was dying to know about Layla's life, so she left the room in search of her.

3

3 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Layla talks to her family

Bloom walked in to the spacious living room to find Layla lying on a large white couch, her head on Nabu's lap. She was resting, and it looked like she might be crying. Bloom knew that she should leave her friend alone with her husband, but she was too interested to leave. So she sat in a chair, and watched as Nabu serenely stroked his wife's hair and smiled.

"Mommy?" The little boy called from his room. Layla seemed to be physically forcing herself to sit up, and sat for several minutes before her son yelled louder, and then finally walking down the hall. Bloom, feeling extremely invasive, but painfully curious, followed her friend.

Standing in the doorframe, Bloom noticed that the little boy's room was dark, and it was obvious that Nabu had been trying to put him to bed.

"Yes sweetie?" Layla whispered as she crouched down to the level of her son's bed.

"You didn't tell me good night." He said in an almost panicked voice, and started to cry.

"Oh, Nathan!" Layla cooed, and kissed her son's forehead. "I'm so sorry, you're right. You're aunt's just having some problems, and that took up a lot of my time. But I didn't forget about you! I was getting ready to come tell you good night."  
"Ok…" Nathan sniffed. "But I was scared that you'd forget me."  
"Do I ever forget you?"

"No"

"Well, then, I never will. It's hard to forget somebody you love so much." said Layla, kissing Nathan's cheek. "But it's time to go to bed, okay? You must be tired after all the fun things we did today!"

"I guess so…" Nathan yawned, and snuggled in to his bed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Layla whispered as she stood and walked toward the door.

"Good night Mommy, I love you." Nathan said sleepily with closed eyes.

"I Love you too." Layla smiled, as she all but closed the door.

Layla walked across the hall to make sure that her daughter, who turned out to be sleeping, didn't need her attention, and then to the sleeping baby's room. She, followed by Bloom, then trudged back in to the living room and flopped back on to the couch, where she was shortly joined by Nabu, who had a big glass of water for her. As she drank it graciously, they spoke.

"I still have that odd feeling about me." Layla said Idly

"I called Riven." Nabu said. "He was really relieved. I spent half of the conversation talking him in to not coming down here, and the other half convincing him that there isn't another guy. There isn't another guy, is there?"

"No!" exclaimed Layla, as loud as she could while making sure she didn't wake any of her sleeping children. "She's just really sick of the way he treats her."

Nabu nodded understandingly, but then changed his tone as something seemed to be dawning on him. "Speaking of… um… sick…" He proceeded cautiously, "How have you been feeling?"

Layla put her head in her hands, and sighed. "Still so odd." She replied "And so does Musa, she says."

Nabu chucked darkly. "Just what you needed, another thing to stress you out. Not that I don't love Musa, but I almost didn't let her in when I saw her at the gate, I only shutter to imagine what this means for you!"  
"No, This will be good for us. She will be helpful while you're gone on your training excursion this week. She really does love the kids."

"Who," Nabu inserted, "Seem to not be waking up any time soon. Lets get you to bed before you pass out on the couch and hit your head on the coffee table!"

Layla rolled her eyes, but smiled and obliged. Arm-in-arm, they walked to the end of the hall, but right before they reached the double doors, Layla spoke.

"Oh, right." She said, pausing with her hand on the doorknob.

"Hm?"

"Musa's in there." She cringed.

Nabu groaned. "I guess it's the guest room, then."  
"Good thing we finished the renovations."

Bloom waited until the couple had disappeared through a set of doors half way down the hall, and then slipped in to the moonlight master, where Musa still slept. Bloom lay down gingerly next to Musa. She didn't know if she was capable of waking her friend up, but she was taking no chances.

All the excitement of the day had gotten to Bloom at last. She couldn't believe that just that morning she had been watching Flora and Helia walk across the Red Fountain grounds to work together, hand in hand. She worried about Flora and her baby. Had she told Helia yet? Bloom had a really hard time imagining Helia not wanting anything and everything Flora did to start with, and an even harder time imagining him still not wanting something after learning that Flora did, and even _harder_ time imagining him putting his foot down about it. But hey, she told herself, she would have never imagined Layla to be such a tender and patient caregiver, or tender and patient at all. Layla was fiery, and brash, and although Bloom knew for a fact that her friend had tender and caring, she never thought it'd become so… public. She sighed, as she snuggled deeper in to the squishy duvet. Her friends were so different now! They had grown up, and become better versions of themselves.

Suddenly, Bloom heard a sharp wrapping on the window, and started. She jolted her head to the window, but all she saw was a dresser underneath it, bathed in the moonlight.

Just as Bloom decided that the noise that startled her was nothing more than a tree limb in the wind, she saw something that wiped the noise clear from her mind. There, on the dresser, amongst many framed photographs, stood a picture of Layla, Flora, a girl Bloom did not recognize with magenta hair, and herself.

Bloom gawked at the picture with astonishment, and, when she could no longer contain her curiosity, left the bed and crept over to the dresser. Sure enough, it was she; there was no mistaking it really. Same trademark fiery red hair, the unmistakable blue eyes. In the picture, the girls looked to be in their early to mid 20's, and Bloom gasped when she noticed that Layla's beautiful white ball gown was a wedding dress.

Bloom couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the picture. In all of the confusion, she had completely forgotten to consider how her older self fit in to the equation. She broke her gaze to scan for other pictures of herself, but there were none that she had never seen before.

Her mind was racing now, with all the possibilities.

"If all the other girls and guys are still together, does that mean…" She paused in disbelief "SKY AND I ARE MARRIED?" she did a double take back to the pictures, desperate to find one of sky in his older age (although she was sure that he would have only gotten more handsome with maturity), but there were none from after the time from whence she came.

"DO WE HAVE KIDS?!" she screamed quietly, returning to the big bed stunned. "This is just too much."

When she finally fell asleep 45 minutes later, Bloom dreamt dreams of she and Sky living as husband and wife in the Eraklyon palace with their beautiful blond children, who all had Sky's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Musa Might Reach Temporary Resolutions

Bloom woke up at 10:16 A.M., to find Musa still sleeping. Again being careful, Bloom slid off of the bed and tip toed down the hallway. She entered the living area to find the two children playing with Layla, and the baby who was lying on a blanket, occupied with a hanging mobile-like toy. Layla alternated between dolls with her daughter and coloring with her son. Bloom sat on the ground and smiled at the family. It was almost like the worn out Layla from yesterday had been totally replaced with this bubbly energetic woman. Only when Bloom looked closer to see the huge bags under Layla's eyes could she prove to herself that the two Layla's were the same people at all. About 20 minutes after Bloom's revelation, a tired Musa staggered in to the living room. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Bloom guessed that she had been crying some more.

"Good morning!" Layla said cheerfully, coloring the tail on a dragon.

"Morning." Mumbled Musa, picking up the amused baby and setting it on her knee.

"He's getting big." Musa commented, twirling Layla's youngest son's hair with her fingers.

"Yeah," Layla smiled. "Almost four months."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

"So how are you feeling, Musa?" Layla said offhandedly.

Musa stood up and took the baby to the kitchen, followed by Bloom, and, eventually Layla.

"That bad?" Layla asked, leaning on a counter as Musa poured herself coffee with one hand and held the baby with the other.

"I'm torn." Said Musa "He makes it so easy to believe him. I love him, and I have for so long now. But, he's proven to me over and over and over and over and over that he doesn't feel the same way." She sipped her coffee and bounced the baby on her hip.

Layla stood up straight. "It was only a matter of time, but I'm going to lay it out straight for you. I think he's changed. He sucks at relationships and feelings and he's a jerk. But for as long as I've known him, Riven's always been just a little nicer to you than everybody else. And I understand if you think you need to do this for yourself, but I think you're wrong. Stay here for a few days, clear your mind, and then look at everything again, because you know that I'm right. He means what he says." That was more like the old Layla; opinionated, and firm. Musa opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by screaming coming from the other room. Layla sighed, and entered the living room to find a fuming son and a crying daughter.

"Tell me what happened." She said simply

"Nathan hit me!" the little girl wailed.  
"Kyla hit me first!" He countered

"Because! Because!" She struggled for words, being only two, and then held up a doll with a missing arm.

"She ripped my coloring book!"

"He-!"

"Okay! Okay!" Layla interrupted, her patience obviously running thin. "You" she pointed at Nathan "Get time out for hitting your sister. You should know better. Hitting isn't nice."

"But she tore my coloring book!" He wailed.

Layla ignored him. "You" She pointed at her daughter "Get time out, too. You don't tear other people's coloring books! It's not yours, you don't get to break it."

"But he tore mine!"  
"I will fix both of your toys, go to time out."

Layla ended up having to carry both kids to their rooms, and chasing them around the apartment, until they finally got tired and gave up. Upon her victory, Layla trudged back to the kitchen.

She slumped into a chair at the breakfast table. "I've been up with Ophir" She gestured a tired hand at the baby "Since six thirty. He's been really cranky, I'm glad you didn't hear."

"I didn't" Musa assured.

"Then I guess you didn't hear the three fights Kyla and Nathan have had since they woke up at 8:00. And it's almost time for Ophir to eat again, and then he'll want a nap." She let her head fall on to the table, and then snapped it up, and rushed in to the living room. Musa followed with Ophir and her coffee, and sat on the table, watching, as Layla fixed her children's broken toys with a spell bloom didn't recognize. When she was done, Layla lay on the floor, on top of, and surrounded by toys and books and games of all kinds.

"Nabu's going to be gone for almost a week at some training camp for young wizards. Please, stay with me and help until he gets back." She pleaded weekly.

"Well, I _guess._" Musa said and then chucked. "But really, Layla, I owe you so much. I will totally help you for as long as you want. Whether or not you were always the one who helped me with my Riven problems, and let me sleep in her bed last night. Yeah, thanks for that. And for everything else. But, I do have one question."

"Anything" Layla responded, staring at the chandelier

"Don't get upset, but you're the crown princess of Andros, next in line for the throne! Why don't you get a nanny?"

She sighed. The speech that followed seemed almost knee-jerk and rehearsed. "I was raised with nannies. My parents were really old school like that. I just think: they're my kids, and I want to have a great relationship with them. And I'm the crown princess! I don't have to work! I've got an incredible opportunity to actually be able to take care of my own kids. Because when I'm queen, who knows if I'll b able to or not?"

"Well, alright then." Said Musa. "I approve."  
The two spent the rest of the day chasing kids. They didn't speak of Riven again, and Bloom had never been so content just sitting and watching anything before, but she was just so fascinated that she was really enjoying just observing. Even better, Bloom could've sworn she saw Musa smiling once or twice during the day.

That night, after the kids went to bed and Musa and Layla had said their goodnights, Bloom followed Musa to the guest room, and sat on her bed as she showered. When she came out in Layla's pajamas, Bloom knew that it was now or never. Musa might fall apart again any second.

"Musa." She said.

Nothing. Musa just kept humming to herself.

"Musa!" Bloom was panicking. Why couldn't Musa hear her?! She had earlier!

Musa turned around to reveal tears streaming silently down her face. Bloom knew that there was no way she was getting through to Musa. She was overwhelmed, and confused, and distressed. Even if Musa could hear Bloom, Bloom wouldn't speak to her, because she didn't want to stress her out even more. And, with that, Bloom laid down on the bed and let a feeling of uncertainty and distress wash over her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Bloom Regains her Sanity

Bloom and Musa both lived in sub conscious states for the next three days. Musa, while being helpful and pleasant around the kids, was emotionally detached as a way to cope with her recent heartbreak. Bloom was out of ideas, and instead of worrying about ever getting home at all, she walked around Layla's "Apartment" (There were 11 bedrooms), and the rest of the castle. She explored the library and the kitchen, as well as the capital city of Andros. Bloom was keeping busy, and would have reveled at all she was experiencing, if she wasn't so downtrodden.

Bloom woke to the sound of Layla speaking.

"Musa, wake up!" She yelled, "Tecna called, and her machine is malfunctioning. She says she needs your help."

A disoriented Musa bolted up in bed with messy hair. "Wha…wha? What you say?"

"Get dressed. Tecna needs you and it's urgent."

Musa grunted, but did what she was told, nearly sleep walking to the dresser where she kept the clothes she was borrowing from Layla. Bloom left as Musa changed. She hadn't changed since she had entered the future weeks ago, but she didn't smell or feel dirty. She hadn't eaten anything either. It was like she wasn't alive.

She trudged to the large kitchen, where Nathan was throwing a fit about his breakfast being not to his liking. Tiredly, Layla switched his eggs with some colorful cereal, and then had to do the same for Kyla, who became jealous upon seeing what her brother was eating. Forty five minutes later, a showered, dressed Musa came in to the kitchen where the children were playing and a tired Layla finally was eating.

"Ok, so what was this about Tecna's machine?"

"You left your phone in my room last night after the movie." Layla started "And at about six this morning, it started ringing. I answered it and it was Tecna. She sounded crazy. She said her machine was giving off these weird sound waves, and she didn't know what they meant or how they were even happening. She was freaking out Musa; I think she thought I was you because she was using lots of words I don't know. Any way, I told her we'd be along ASAP, so grab a muffin or something, because the Ship's waiting. By the way, you should really call Helia back, you have like six messages from him."

Followed by Bloom, Musa, holding Kyla's hand, Layla carrying Ophir, and Nathan running ahead, made their way through the palace to the back door that led through the garden to the hangar. When Layla entered, about 16 guards and pilots snapped to attention.

"Good morning, your highness." Spoke a tall guard with a spear and a sword. "My name is Samuel, and my guard of four will be accompanying you to Zenith today."

"Only four?" Layla said conversationally. "Ok, but Nathan is very… adventurous…"

"Ma'am! We had no idea! It will only take a moment to—"

"That was a joke! Not necessary at all, I can take care of my own kids. Thank you, but let's go, OK? Our friend is expecting us."

"Of course! I apologize! And, might I ask, who this lovely lady is?"

He bowed at Musa, who was extremely uninterested.

Musa forced herself to smile. "I'm Musa." She extended her hand, and he kissed it. Bloom thought she might have seen Musa gag.

Layla cleared her throat impatiently.

"Right!" Continued Samuel, "Let's get going!"

The group boarded the ship, to find luxury seats and toys for the kids.

"Good morning, your highnesses!" Said a peppy man on the intercom. "Today's trip to Zenith will be quick and easy, with an expected travel time of two hours."

"Two hours?" Musa groaned.

"Andros and Zenith are on opposite sides of the galaxy!" Layla informed her disappointed friend. But Musa had already reclined her seat, and was closing her eyes. Bloom, who was also disappointed by the amount of time the flight would take, occupied herself by looking out of the window at the changing atmosphere around her, and must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, the man on the speaker was speaking

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination, Zenith's west palace."

Startled, Bloom jumped up out of her seat, as Layla, Musa, and the children were standing up to exit, and Samuel and his men emerged from some back room, ready to escort their princess to safety.

Stepping out of the ship, Bloom was in awe. She realized only then that she had never seen Tecna's home planet, Zenith, before but expected it to be… not this. Admittedly, Bloom didn't really expect Zenith to be a black void with green numbers scrolling across the sky, and a national language of binary code, like she did subconsciously in her imagination, but she was expecting something different. She was greeted by a sprawling, perfectly manicured lawn; with topiaries and bushes shaping hundreds of spheres. There were at least two moons in the cloudless blue sky. There was a long walk up to what looked to be the back of a simple, white palace, with rows of tall thin windows, and a balcony that spread the length of the whole second floor.

Layla and Musa casually led the children up the walk to the palace as if they owned the place, while Bloom lagged behind, staring at the perfectly round pond, and the curiously round flowers. When she finally entered the Palace, she was greeted by spacious rooms with minimal furniture. But what each of the rooms lacked in furniture, they made up with in huge, fabulous, geometric light fixtures. Some hanging from the ceiling, some standing on the ground, some on tables or the walls or even the floor, and as the group wove through the rooms led by a butler, and got deeper and deeper in to the palace, The lights just got more and more unique and extravagant. Eventually, the butler led the Women to a small door.

"You will find the Princess in here." He said politely.

"Thank you." Said Layla and Musa, as the man started to walk away.

"Mom!" Nathan whined, hopping up and down in place. "You promised"

"Oh wait!" Layla called after him "Would you please escort my two children to the play room?"

"Of course, your highness." Said the man, to squeals of delight from the children, each of whom he took by the hand and led down the corridor.

Layla smiled at her children's joy. "Tecna's really good to them." She turned to Musa. "You ready?" She said.

"Yeah," Musa sighed, and reached for the small door's polished handle. "Let's do it."

The door opened in to a small room with no windows, and no fancy light fixtures. Just a table, some chairs, a bookshelf full of identical black books, and a couch, some different chairs and a counter with some food and a coffee maker on it. No windows. It looked to Bloom like how she had always imagined teacher's lounges, only minus the fake plants. Hunched at the small table, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, was a beautiful woman with long magenta hair that fell around her face in two humongous ringlets, one on the left, and one on the right. She looked up at the sound of her friend's entrance. Bloom noted a look of panic in her eyes. She seemed jumpy and stressed. But not the kind of stress that Layla was under, the constant grind of raising young children. Tecna looked panicked, like she was in crisis mode.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed. Her voice, like always, was tinged with regality, that as she stood, it became evident that her whole persona now emulated.

"I really need your help on the—Layla?" She paused, as if just noticing Layla standing in plain sight. "I thought that was you on the phone. Why are you here?"

"It's a long story." Musa said firmly.

"It's so great to see you." She said hurriedly, as if she was trying to get the manners and formality out of the way. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you can't come with us in to the experiment room. It would be dangerous to have more than two people in at a time."

"Fine by me!" Layla said dismissively, switching Ophir to her other hip. "I wouldn't even know what was the experiment and what was the…" She paused to think. "See? I can't even make technology jokes! I'll just sit here and make some coffee. I've only had two cups today anyway."

Not the wired Tecna, the detached Musa, or the uninterested Bloom found Layla's attempt at humor funny. So she just waved them away, and the two exited through a door opposite from the one they had come in from.

Due to the apparent safety issue of not doing so, Bloom decided to stay with Layla, who conjured up some sort of swing thing for Ophir, and began to busy herself with the coffee maker. When she finished, she sat down on the couch and watched as the rocking motion put her son to sleep. From the table, Bloom noticed her friend's eyelids begin to fall, and they had just closed completely, they flew open again at the sound of a loud BANG!  
A handsome man stood in the door from which Bloom, Layla, and Musa had just come.

"Tecna!" He shouted as Bloom let out an unnoticed scream, and Ophir began to cry. "I think that— oh!" He stopped, and blushed scarlet. "Layla, you're here."

"Hey, Timmy." Layla giggled, as she soothed Ophir from the couch. "What's up?"

Bloom looked Timmy over. He looked taller, and wasn't wearing his glasses. His frame looked almost… leaner in adulthood than Bloom was used to.

"Umm…" he put his hand behind his neck and crossed the room to sit on the couch next to Layla "Nothing." He said decidedly. "Is this your son?" He added. "I've never met him."

"Yeah, this is Ophir, you know, Nabu's fake name." Layla said, smiling sweetly at her whimpering baby. "You want to hold him?"

"Oh… Uh…" He stuttered. "Yeah, why not?" he finally said dejectedly "I held both the other ones, right? And one of Brandon's kids, the one that wasn't crying." He chuckled.

Layla laughed lightly, and gingerly placed Ophir in Timmy's arms. Timmy smiled down at the baby. Bloom gawked. Timmy and a baby? That just seemed… wrong.

"You've gone soft!" Layla giggled, smiling at the unlikely pair.

"Me!" Timmy exclaimed as animatedly as he could without startling Ophir. "What about you?! Hard core independent feminist fairy turned doting mother OF THREE! That's one for the books."

"It surprised me, too at first, but I really love being a mom." Layla said thoughtfully. "It's amazing to watch them grow and learn. Every day, something different! And the way they need you just makes it easy. You're happy to wipe the diapers."  
"Sorry," Timmy said, "I don't really understand that."

"THAT's one for the books!"

They laughed together, and then were silent.

"So, not that I'm just DYING to know or anything, but what were you rushing in to tell Tecna?"

"Oh, uh… it's really kind of a personal thing…" Timmy sighed.  
"Well, sincerely not trying to goad you in to saying anything this time, I like to think of us as close enough to share some more personal things. I don't really know how personal we're talking, but I'd love to help if you need some 'Tecna' help." Layla said, looking in to Timmy's eyes.

Timmy handed Ophir back to Layla and put his head in his hands, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ok, you win." He sighed, as Layla put Ophir back in his swing. "I really would like your advice, though."

"Go"

Timmy began warily. His brow furrowed.

"And she willingly does all the crazy things that they ask of her! Timmy's voice elevated. He was starting to get angry. "I can't do anything about it! and stressed about her machine, and afraid to be queen! But I have to infer this because we never talk any more! I hate those people for doing that to her!" Timmy was full on shouting now. "She used to be so vibrant and full of life, and we had SO much fun together!

"Oh, my goodness, Timmy!" Layla started, dumbstruck. "We knew she was dealing with a lot, but I had no idea! I'm sort of at a loss of what to say…"  
"You know, I'm not." Timmy said, "I think that saying it all out loud has really brought it in to perspective. Thanks for letting me unload all that on to you, it's really unlike me. I think I just need to—"

But he stopped abruptly as the door opened, and Tecna and Musa entered the room, talking.

"Yeah," Musa said to Tecna "You shouldn't be having the problem with those waves anymore. It was weird, I'm glad I could help!"

Techna smiled. "Thank you so much! I'm forever indebted to you. I don't know how I'd have managed!" The two sat down in chairs that faced the couch that Layla and Timmy sat on.

"So, Ladies," Timmy started, obviously trying to get Tecna's attention "How's about the four of us get some late lunch in town?"

"Oh, erm…" Tecna started "I was going to work through lunch, turns out that the waves were a product of the calibrator and the front defragmenter colliding, so now I have to re-align them. I have to get back on schedule, I'm SO CLOSE to being done!"

"Plus," Layla added, "Nabu's parents are coming to see the kids, even though he's still on his retreat. They're arriving at five, and it's-" she checked her watch "-Noon now. The kids need naps, and the flight alone's 2 hours. I should call Hazel to clean the apartment…"  
"I thought you didn't need help." Tecna said distractedly.

"With the kids. Not the house._ It_ won't be scarred if I leave it in somebody else's hands."

The group of friends laughed.

"So, Tecna," Layla began. "I guess I should ask, and at least pretend to understand, what does this machine of yours even do?"

She paused and thought. "Essentially? Time travel."

Bloom didn't hear another word after that. Time travel?! Tecna was inventing TIME TRAVEL?! She couldn't believe it! It was too perfect! The absolute, with out a doubt way that she would return to her time! It was a miracle, just when she had given up hope! She stood up and laughed out loud. She jumped up and down and cried! This was it! She could see her friends and her parents! She would be hungry again! She would have people to talk to! She was suddenly more homesick and anxious to return than she had been on the entire journey she had taken. And the machine that would make those feelings go away was in the other room. It was almost done, Tecna had said so herself! Bloom walked over and sat down on the floor in between Musa and Tecna's chairs, listening eagerly.

"So, I guess we're going then, Musa?" Layla asked picking up Ophir, who didn't wake.

Musa snapped, and the baby swing was gone. "Yeah, I'm ready. It'll take a while to get Kyla and Nathan out of that room, anyway."

Bloom skipped behind Tecna and Timmy, as they showed Layla and Musa to the playroom, and then to the ship from which they came. She waved as the ship was leaving, even though she knew nobody would notice, and she walked back in to the house with a spring in her step, and a joy in her heart that could only come from one thing. She was going home.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Surprise, Things Become Complicated.

Bloom followed Tecna back in to the palace, and through the maze that led to the little door that led to the little room that led to the time machine. Tecna didn't dally; she just went straight in to the next room. This time, followed by Bloom.

The room was full of large machines beeping and whizzing. Tecna squinted, looking at all the lights coming from the machines, and hastened to put on goggles. Bloom was apparently unaffected by the lights, because she wasn't in need of goggles herself. Tecna sat right down in a chair, and pulled it up to a desk with two complicated looking pieces of equipment. Tecna examined them, and scratched notes and diagrams into a black leather book.

After a while, Bloom got bored of watching Tecna tinker and write, and began to poke around. She did NOT want to mess up a single thing.

When she had exhausted all of her options of things to look at and be amazed by, Bloom decided that she would wander the grounds, or visit the library, like she did on Andros, but when she went to the door, she found the only way to open it was with a finger print. She tried in vain to scan her finger, but the scan pad didn't even pick up her touch.

Bloom sighed. Not only was she bored, she was anxious. She wanted so badly to go home, or at least know _when_ the machine would be done. She sat on the ground and thought. She'd been doing a lot of thinking lately, mainly because she had nothing else with which to occupy her time. She thought about Musa, whose relationship with Riven was nowhere near perfectly healed, which Bloom was hoping would come about ASAP. She thought about Layla dealing with Musa, as well as taking care of her kids while Nabu was gone. She thought of Flora, who was pregnant and afraid to tell Helia. She thought about Tecna, who was so stressed about this machine of hers, she seemed to be neglecting herself. She expected too much of herself!

After what felt like 11 agonizing hours of being trapped in Tecna's little room with her and the beeping machines that drove Bloom insane, Tecna stretched tiredly and hung up her goggles. She turned off the machines, and the lights, and staggered out the door. Bloom had never been more relieved to hear nothing. She followed Tecna as she clumsily walked up the stairs and through halls until she reached a large room with a chandelier so huge, that it covered the entire high ceiling, and standing in the middle of the room, if Bloom jumped, she could touch the crystals that hung off of it. Tecna stumbled to the bed, and fell on to it, so that her feet stuck off. She didn't move. Bloom didn't know what to do! Surely she shouldn't just let Tecna sleep like that? In her clothes and shoes? And makeup? Thankfully, Bloom didn't have to fret for long, because Timmy entered the Room.

Seeing Tecna, he sighed. He turned off the massive light, and proceeded in the moonlight from the window to gently take off her shoes and place them on a rack in a huge closet. He came back and carefully took off the rest of her clothing so that she was only wearing the black cotton T-shirt that she had been wearing under her sweater, and her underwear. Timmy carefully pulled back the blankets on the bed, picked Tecna up, and tucked her in. She didn't stir once during any of this, making Bloom believe that this wasn't a rare thing, what Timmy was doing. He got on to the bed next to Tecna, and propped his head in his one of his hands, and used the other to stroke her cheek.

"Oh, Tecna." He said quietly. "What am I going to do with you? I miss you so much, I can't stand it."

Bloom was suddenly aware of the fact that she was crying. Tecna must have been putting so much attention in to this project of hers (she had worked all day with no breaks) that there was no time left for her and Timmy to spend together. Bloom felt Timmy's pain, how lonely he was, being so close to his loved one, but her not noticing him. But, at the same time, she was captivated by all the love in the room. She didn't know Timmy to be a very romantic guy, but she did know him to care very much for Tecna. It made her smile to think of how there was hope for them. Meaning, she prayed, there was for her, too.

Lingering as long as she could, Bloom finally left the room to the couple. She wandered through the halls, thinking of what her plan was. She needed to figure out how long she'd have to wait before the machine was ready. Where could she find that kind of thing out without being able to ask people? Then it hit her: The black books in the lounge! She ran down the corridors, twisting and turning for at least 45 minutes before she found the small door that led to the drab room. There it was. The shelf full of black books, which Bloom knew were full of Tecna's notes on her project. She took the first one off the shelf, and opened to the third page.

"Project Proposal" It said in Tecna's pristine handwriting. What followed under that heading was a bunch of complicated proofs and algorithms and diagrams that Bloom didn't even bother to read. She flipped to the end. Nothing there, the proposal had taken up the whole first notebook!

Bloom put the book back on the shelf, and took the one after it. Opening it to the fifth page, it read: "Agenda" Bingo. She read through an elaborate day-by-day plan, before she realized, she didn't know the date! How in the world did she not know the date? She looked around the room for a fancy clock or a calendar, but saw nothing. She looked back at the book, and flipped through the pages. She stopped when she saw an asterisk at the bottom of a page almost half way through. It read:

*Note: Protective eyewear will no longer be needed at this time*

Bloom looked at the Date above. September 12. Tecna was still using goggles, so today must be some time before September 12. She flipped to the very end, and realized, to her horror, that on July 25, the last day in the book, the machine would still not be ready to take her back home. Fear grew up inside Bloom's stomach like a sinister flower. She shakily took the next book off the shelf. The first page held the title: "Agenda, Continued." Bloom flipped before reaching the last written on page in the volume, more than ¾ of the way through, which read: July 9: Maiden voyage.

Bloom fell to the floor and sobbed. A year? More than that! She would be stuck in the past forever! She howled with uncontrollable sobs, she knew that nobody could hear her, and she hated it.

"Please! Please somebody help me!" She shrieked. "I just want to go home! I don't belong here!"

Bloom woke up to Tecna's voice. "What are these books doing on the floor?" She mumbled to herself, as she gathered them up, stepped through Bloom, and put them back on the shelf. Bloom didn't care, she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She woke some time later, (though she didn't know exactly when because the room had no clock or windows) to the sound of a door shutting. Tecna must be going to bed for the night. Meaning that Bloom had slept for 24 hours. Funny, she felt no need to get up from her spot on the floor.

Tecna's cell phone rang. She sighed.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding very tired

"What? Tecna?" A sickly looking man showed up on the screen. He had magenta hair a short magenta beard, and a pale, gaunt face. He wore a crown.

"Oh, daddy!" She exclaimed, suddenly wide-awake.

"Tecna, are you alright?" Tecna's father asked sternly, noticing, no doubt, his daughter's exhaustion.

"Good," Bloom thought, "He can talk some sense in to her. All day again in that work room! When does she eat!?"

"Yes! I've just been working very hard!"

The man coughed. "Excellent! How _is_ your invention coming?"  
Tecna hung her head. "I've experienced a setback. The front defragmenter malfunctioned this morning, and it's taken several hours to fix it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The king said brusquely, before coughing again.

"But, Tecna…" He added, "I'm very proud of you. You are proving yourself to be a very intelligent and diligent young woman. I'm sure… I'm sure you'll make a fabulous queen."

Tears began to form in Tecna's eyes. "I'm working hard for you, daddy, I want to be finished soon so that the council will accept my machine as proof of my intelligence, and let me be take the throne, so you can retire and get better! I'm worried about you!"

"Let me finish." He continued. "I know that you are aware that the council is on the fence about you, being a woman and all, and I'm guessing you know that they are working you harder than they would be if you were male. But just keep trying, Tecna. Keep going. You are destined for greatness." He paused to cough for a minutes. When he finished, he saw Tecna's concerned face, and his expression, for the first time in the conversation, softened, "Don't be worried about me, pet." he sighed, "This is all a very natural part of life."

He began coughing a lot, and managed a "Talk to you later." Before hanging up. After her father hung up, Tecna stood stationary for a few minutes, before shakily sitting down on the floor, tears silently streaming down her face.

Bloom suddenly felt ashamed and vial. She had been in worse situations than this. It had barely been a week of this. She was the fairy of the dragon fire! She had rediscovered the planet of Sparks, and reunited the company of light! She would figure out a way to get home, even if one day she just woke up back at home, like when she left.

Tecna, on the other hand… this was her reality. Her father was very sick, and she was working so hard, Bloom now knew, so she could prove herself a worthy ruler of Zenith, and take the throne. Bloom knew that Tecna wouldn't give up for anything, especially because the fate of a loved one was in her hands. That was just the kind of person she was. Tecna was giving up her relationship with Timmy for her people and her father, but Bloom was willing to bet Tecna didn't realize how much her husband missed her. Bloom got up and sat next to Tecna, holding her in a comforting embrace. Bloom remembered holding Musa like this only a few days previous, and realized that all of her friends lead troubling lives in the future. Bloom frowned. She didn't like that idea.

Timmy entered the room, holding a sandwich on a china plate.

"Tecna!" He exclaimed, dropping the plate on the ground. He ran to her, picked her up, and carried her to the couch. She sat, leaning on his chest, and cried softly while he stroked her hair.

"What will I do if he dies?" She asked quietly "The machines not ready to present to the council, and they won't except me as queen."

"That's ridiculous," Timmy said reasonably. "You defeated Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, the Ancestral Witches, and the Trix. You sacrificed yourself for the sake of the universe. You survived the Omega dimension, and saved the water stars. We won't even begin to talk about how many times you saved MY butt. And that was just high school, Tecna, you're amazing."

"Timmy," She said quietly "You're too good for me. I ignore you and don't spend time with you, and you bring me sandwiches and cover me up when I pass out on our bed, and you want to spend time with me, and… and…"

Tecna Buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her skinny frame.

"Tecna, Love." He said quietly "I know we haven't been married for very long, but I think I know how it's supposed to work. I support you through your struggles, and one day you'll help me with mine. Yours just came first, that's all." He paused to think. "But… don't get me wrong... How do I put it…? It's not like I feel_ obliged_ to help you. It makes me feel good to know that I'm doing what helps and being who you need right now." He took her by her shoulders and pushed her away from him gently so that he could look in to her wet, bloodshot eyes. "Ok?" He asked quietly.

"Ok," She smiled, as he pulled her in to a sweet kiss.

Bloom was dumbstruck. This older Timmy was nothing like the socially awkward Timmy she knew. _Her_ Timmy would have stuttered and stumbled through the whole conversation, and made some comment about how "illogical" it would be for Tecna to assume what she had was true.

"Come on." He said to her when they parted. "You need sleep. You've been working really hard, plus the sparks ball is tomorrow. And you're going to Stella's early in the morning. You're still going to the ball, right? I told Sky we were."

Tecna sniffed. "Yes."

Bloom's heart skipped a beat. "Sky?" She thought to herself. She suddenly felt stupid beyond comparison. Throughout her whole time in the future, she hadn't once thought of her life with Sky. That is, if they were even together. But why wouldn't they be? They were engaged when Bloom left…and all of the others were still together! Well, except for Riven and Musa… maybe… right? Bloom put that out of her mind. She couldn't stand thinking about Musa and Riven anymore. She hated the sadness and the uncertainty of it. She thought about herself and Sky instead. Were they King and Queen of Eraklyon or Sparks? Why else would Timmy call Sky about a "Sparks Ball"? Were they troubled like Flora and Helia? All of the other girls' problems had put Flora out of Bloom's mind, but she wondered: had Flora told her husband that she was pregnant yet? Did Bloom's future self have children? Her head was spinning. She needed fresh air.

She left Tecna and Timmy alone in the lounge, and wandered the halls until she found a door that led to the huge garden. She sat on a bench under a tree, and spent hours imagining her life in this futuristic world. She spent time running through the garden and dancing. She had a lot of pent up energy.

It was very late at night when Bloom heard Tecna and Timmy's voices penetrate the serene sounds of the night (And Bloom singing to herself).

"This tradition of you girl's is just illogical!" Timmy (Who had returned to sounding like his old self) commented cautiously, as the couple walked down the path that Bloom knew lead to the hangar.

In response, Tecna laughed lightly. "Maybe, but it's the only way we can all get together."

"All…?" Bloom said. "All of us together? Does that mean that…?"

"Of course, Bloom won't be there. She's been preparing for this ceremony for months!" Bloom's heart sunk. She desperately wanted to know more about her future life. "Oh," Added Tecna. "And no Roxy, she couldn't get off work until 2:00 her time, which is… 6:44 on Eraklyon…"

Roxy? Who was Roxy and why did she get to participate in traditional "keeping in touch" get-togethers? Bloom followed the couple until they reached a running air ship and 3 guards.

"Your highnesses." The guards bowed. Timmy shook each of their hands.

"We'll be escorting you to Solaria this morning." One of them said.

"Solaria?" Bloom said. "I thought we were going to Eraklyon…"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: The Party Starts

"Thank you gentlemen." Tecna smiled tiredly. Bloom noticed Timmy's watch. 5:21 AM. She considered Tecna's average bedtime over the past few days (But really, who knew how long?), and concluded that Tecna and Timmy were probably running on four hours of sleep or less.

Tecna turned to Timmy. "Ok, then. I'll see you tonight!"

He kissed her briefly on the lips, blushing when he remembered that he had an audience.

"Bye!" He waved as Tecna, Bloom, and two of the guards boarded the ship.

The 30-minute flight went quickly, and before Bloom knew it, they were touching down on a Solarian airstrip. The sun was already up in Solaria, and as they stepped out of the ship, Bloom was greeted with a welcome wave of familiarity as she saw Stella's father's palace. An attendant greeted Tecna and her guards promptly with a hanging clothes bag, and a small rolling suitcase.

"Thank you!" Tecna smiled at him.

"Tecna of Zenith?" A Solarian guard asked a Zenithian guard.

"That's correct." Answered one of the men accompanying Tecna.

"You're clear for entry." Said the other man, bowing, as yet another guard led the Tecna and her escorts through the decadent palace, until they reached a large set of double doors, guarded by what looked like, if Bloom's memory served correct, members of the guard of Andros.

"You will find the Queen in here."

"Thank you."  
"Your highness, we will be out here if you need us!" Tecna's guards told her.

"Thank you." Said Tecna as she opened the door.

"TECNA!" screamed a voice the moment the door was opened.

"Oof!" Tecna exclaimed, as a person slammed in to her. Bloom looked around the spacious, luxurious lounge, and the large terrace outside the wall of open French doors. She noticed mannequins with extravagant ball gowns peppered amongst the array of stylish couches and chairs. Bloom also noticed Musa and Layla sitting at a large table in the middle of the room, eating a ginormous, delicious looking breakfast.

When Tecna was finally free, she gasped for air.

"Stella!" Tecna whined, "You almost asphyxiated me!" Bloom whipped back around. Stella!  
"Sorry, girl!" Stella exclaimed. As Stella walked back to the breakfast table, Bloom was able to get a good look at her. She didn't walk, but glided to the table, her long, gently curling golden blond hair moving as she did. She gave off a powerful aura of superiority and grace that was appropriate for her new status of queen.

She sat down at the table and patted a seat between herself and Musa, which Tecna took.

"Where's—"

"Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Flora exclaimed, as she busted through the door, threw her stuff on a chair, and ran to the only remaining empty seat at the table. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked drained.

Stella laughed "That's just what happens when you have teenaged boys fly you everywhere!"

Flora and the others laughed except for Musa, who was still, Bloom noticed disappointedly, moping about Riven. "It was their first time!" Flora added defensively, before giggling.

When all the girls stopped laughing, Stella spoke. "I miss you girls!"

"It's strange without Bloom and Roxy, though." Tecna said to mumbles of agreement.

"Well, we'll see them tonight!" Stella continued hopefully. "So let's just try to enjoy what time we have together until then. We have SO much to do! Facials, and hair trims, and saunas and—OH! DID YOU SEE YOUR DRESSES!?" She suddenly exclaimed, jumped up, and ran to one of the mannequins.

"This one's yours, Musa!" She squealed, Running the shimmery fabric of the full skirt through her fingers. The dress was red, and had a bodice that ended on one side at her hip, and the other at the mid point of her thigh, creating a diagonal hem from which silky red fabric cascaded until it reached the ground.

"Oh, Stella…" Musa said tiredly. "I'm really fine with—"

"That tired old blue thing that Layla wore to Tecna's wedding?" Stella asked with narrowed eyes.

Musa blushed. "Sorry I'm not the queen of Solaria."

"But I am, and I made this dress specifically for you! Your measurements and everything!" Stella pouted. "I just want to help, OK? I knew you wouldn't have one of your own right now, and nothings worse than Layla's hand-me-downs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layla enquired.

"You know what it's supposed to mean!" Stella snapped. "No complaining, I made you one too." She added, gesturing across the room to a turquoise dress with an intriquitely ruched skirt and one shoulder, and a large compilation of sea foam green sashes taking up the whole torso, starting under the breast and ending at the hips, and tying in the back in a series of elegant knots.

"So, we'll all wear these?" She asked hopefully.

Musa shook her head, eyeing the red dress. "I want to keep a low profile."

Stella huffed a great sigh "No! You don't! You want to go to that ball and show everybody how AWESOME you're doing!"

"But… Stella… I'm not doing awesome." She said to her lap, sending Bloom a twinge of pain. Musa was still hurting from Riven. "I just… don't know what I'm going to do."

Tecna looked very confused "Sorry…" she piped up tentatively "What's happening?"

Musa sighed. "No," She said to Layla, who had opened her mouth to answer for her friend, "Riven left again. And then, when he came back, he proposed to me, and… and then I left." She said, still to her lap. Bloom noticed silent tears falling from her cheeks, and Flora wrapped her arms around her hurting friend. "So, I've been living on Andros for a week or so, until I figure things out."  
"Oh…" Tecna said quietly. She was silent for a moment, but when she spoke again, her voice was confident. "You'll figure it out." She smiled.

"SO!" Stella continued, "We're wearing the dresses? There's one for Roxy, too!" Who was Roxy!?

"Yeah," Said a defeated Musa, "We'll wear the dresses."

The rest of the day was spent as Stella had described. Mud baths, facials, massages, saunas, and then lunch on the terrace, followed by manicures.

The girls were letting their nails dry when the door to the salon cracked open.

"Mommy?" said a little voice, and Bloom almost broke her neck she looked around so fast.

"Yes, girlie?" Said Stella "You can come in." The door opened further to reveal to identical blonde toddlers with big brown eyes. "Come here," Stella encouraged. "Say hi to the girls!" Stella told her children

"Hi Musa, hi Flora." Said one, as she climbed on to the empty chair next to her mother.

"Hi Layla, hi Tecna." Said the other, scrambling in to her mother's lap.

"Do you girls want us to do your nails for the party tonight?" Stella asked them. One nodded eagerly, and the other shook her head, and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Diviana still sucks her thumb?" Tecna asked, alarmed.

"NO," Stella contradicted, putting pink nail polish on her daughter's tiny fingers. "ESTHER still sucks her thumb. And there's nothing wrong with that. She's only two."

"I don't know about that…" Tecna trailed off.

Stella was about to respond with something backhanded, Bloom was sure, but she was stopped by Diviana's tiny voice "Mommy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, sugar?" Stella said. Switching automatically to a soothing voice.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"What?" Stella exclaimed. Her soothing tone snapping into a much harsher one. "He was supposed to spend the day with you!" She snarled through gritted teeth, trying to keep herself from yelling again.

"He isn't" Said Esther.

"Well then, who is?" Stella asked, relaxing her jaw, and her tone.

"April" the two said in unison.

Stella snapped her fingers. "APRIL!" She bellowed.

Moments later, a young maid entered the room. "Your majesties." She said hastily, curtsying.

"April," Stella said coolly. "Why are you watching the girls today? It should have been my husband's pleasure."

"I-I—I… I don't know your majesty. He just brought them to me, and asked me to take care of them. So, I did."

"That's fine, dear." Stella smiled. "Please take them, it's their nap time." She kissed both of her daughters on their heads, and sent them off with their nanny.

"Oh, and April," Stella added after April's retreating figure. "For your benefit, I won't add in front of the future queens of Andros and Zenith how furious I am that you let the princesses out of your sight."

April attempted to turn around, but Stella stopped her with a short: "Please. Go. April."

When April left with the girls, Stella put her head in her hands. "He's just a bit stir crazy." She finally said, as if she was speaking to herself.

"We got married and had the kids so fast. We've only been married three years, and already he's the king and a father of three. I just think he misses the reckless life that he'd always lived, and always thought he was going to live. He was supposed to be Sky's bodyguard for his whole life. And now, I think… I think… he's missing it."

"Oh, Stella." Flora said, moving to sit with her arms around her friend. "We're growing up! He knew what he was getting in to when he married you, and he obviously thought it was worth it!"

"And, hey!" Layla chimed in, "Being the king of Solaria can't be such a raw deal! Or being the father of your children, either!"

Stella sighed. "I just don't like to see him so unhappy, especially in the world _I've_ always dreamed of."

"You two have always been good at compromise." Said Tecna. "And, for that matter, telling each other how you feel. I'm sure that you're just overdramatizing it."

"Yeah…" Stella said dubiously "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"OK!" Said Layla "Pedicures next! Where did those nice nail ladies go?"

Stella giggled and called in her team of beauticians, effectively continuing the day. Next came hair, make-up, and then dresses.

"Flora!" Stella yelled across the room "Come here. I'll do yours, since it has 19 buttons in the back!"

"Ok!" Flora leapt up and hastened across the room, where the other girls were changing already. "Wow, Stella!" She cooed, approaching the dress. It was pink, with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. The dark pink bodice came to her hip, followed by a full, flowing light pink skirt.

"Step in," Stella ordered with a business like tone, and Flora giggled. Stella positioned it just so, and began to button, but stopped.

"Flora…" She said hesitantly "Um… it doesn't fit."

"WHAT?" Flora gasped, whipping around in vain attempts to get a better look at the back.

"I don't understand. I used your measurements perfectly! What went wrong?!"

Bloom knew what was wrong. And so did Musa. And by the look of panic and fear on Flora's face, Helia didn't.

Flora gracefully said: "excuse me" before lifting up her skirts and hastening to the terrace.

"Flora! Wait! That gown!" Stella shouted.

"Give her a minute" Musa mumbled.

And a minute was all she needed, because she soon re-emerging in the room filled with her friends.

"I'm so sorry, Stella. It's me. Not the dress." She looked like she was trying not to cry for the sake of her professionally done make-up.

"No, Flora! I must have made a mistake! I—"

"I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: The Party Continues

"OH MY GAWD!" Stella squealed, "How far along are you?"

"8 weeks tomorrow." Flora whispered, staring at the ground.

"Congratulations!" the girls, except Musa squealed.

"Oh…" Musa said accusatorily "I'm not sure congratulations are in order"

"What?" Layla gasped. "Why not?"

"Because she's ashamed!" Musa exclaimed. "Just look at her!" The girls turned to see Flora clutching her stomach, and looking at Musa with tears streaming from her wide eyes down her face. "She hasn't even told Helia yet."

Bloom couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Musa talk to her friend like that? That was so unlike her, to be that mean!

Musa's words hit home with Flora, who finally broke in to sobs and ran out the door. Bloom followed her down the hall, and two flights of stairs, until Flora ran straight in to a woman with shoulder length magenta hair and straight across bangs, and fell to the floor.

"Flora?!" She exclaimed, helping the sobbing woman to her feet "What in the world happened?!"

Flora responded by flinging her arms around the woman's neck and sobbing violently.

"Flora!" Exclaimed Stella, running down the stairs. "Roxy!"

"Stella!" Roxy yelled, alarmed. "Is she OK?!"

"Yeah… I think so."

Flora stood up straight, took deep breaths, and nodded.

Stella mumbled something under her breath, making the final few buttons on the back of Flora's dress fasten, but Flora didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry, Stella." She said. "You worked really hard on my make-up, I know."

"Relax!" Stella smiled kindly "It was all for the fun of it! I can do the exact thing with my magic in less than two seconds! But Flora…" Stella hesitated "Musa feels really bad about what she said. You know she's been having a hard time with Riven, and…"

"I know." Flora hiccupped. "But if I went back in there, I would just react irrationally, so I'll wait until later to calm down, and then talk to her."

The woman named Roxy cleared her throat "I have no idea what's going on…" she said apologetically.

"I'll fill you in," Stella said hurriedly, catching sight of a large clock hanging on the wall. "Why are you late? The guys will be here soon!" She grabbed Roxy's hand and yelled: "Come on, Flora!" But Flora instead entered a small parlor off the humongous foyer where she stood, and sat on a gilded couch. As much as Bloom wanted to find out more about Roxy, she knew her place was with Flora, so she stayed in the room.

Bloom watched as Flora sat motionless and silent, clutching her stomach, in the small parlor for 20 minutes until the rest of the girls entered, dressed up and ready to go.

"Flora...?" Stella said hesitantly. She was wearing a light peach dress with a huge skirt and a large pink jewel in the very middle of the top, with strings of pearls radiating from it, around her shoulders and arms. She wore a large sparkling tiara topping her curly up-do. "Are you ready to go? I think Helia's here…"

"OK." Flora smiled, standing up. "Thank you Stella. You look stunning."

"Oh Flora, You've done so much more for me than this. You're _always _helping us all with our problems, this is the first time I've ever been able to help you with yours! But, Flora… an accident is one thing… but an accident followed by dishonesty… that would bother me more than a lot of things…"

Flora smiled sadly. "You're right Stella. See you at the ball, girls?"

The friends smiled and exchanged hugs, all but Flora and Musa, who simply pretended the other didn't exist. Arm in arm, the girls walked to the front yard of the palace, where Nabu (along with many Andros guards) stood waiting in front of a ship for Layla, who ran to him.

"Nabu!" She laughed, leaping in to his arms "I missed you so much! How was the thing!?"

He laughed, and kissed her fervently. "Good, but I missed you!" he said when they parted, pulling away so he could scan her up and down. "And really, is it any wonder? You look beautiful"

"You don't look too shabby yourself!" She giggled, kissing him again. "Come on, Musa!" She called. "We don't want to be late!"

Musa descended the front staircase and got in to the ship with the family. When Bloom looked away from the happy reunion, she immediately saw Helia walking toward Flora, who had her back turned to him while speaking to Tecna and Roxy, and still subconsciously had one hand on her stomach. When he reached Flora, Helia put his arms around her from behind, causing her to scream, and twist around in his arms.

"Wow." He chuckled, squeezing her tight. "Sorry!"

"Careful!" she gasped quietly. "…My stomach hurts."

Helia loosened his grip and moved his hands to her face. "Should we go home?" he asked concernedly.

"No" She swallowed, "We need to be there for Bloom and Sky."

"I'm sure they'll understand if…"

"No, it's fine. Let's go." Flora said firmly, hesitating before taking Helia's hand decided and walking toward their ship.

Bloom was about to follow them, when she was stopped by the scene of Stella approaching a tall muscular man with a five o'clock shadow that she, Bloom, recognized as Brandon.

"You look wonderful," He smiled.

But Stella disregarded her Husband's words entirely. "Where were you today?!"

"I was with Kenneth and R—"

"You were supposed to be with the girls today" She hissed at him.

"Oh, Stella I just couldn't pa—"

"Shaved?" She sighed, interrupting him.

"I think I look fine."  
"Well, lets hope that the ENTIRE courts of Eraklyon AND Sparks, and the king and queen of just about EVERY planet, and ALL the most prominent royal dignitaries of the—"

"Being late is not going to help, Stella." Brandon snapped, taking her hand and leading her to a large, luxurious ship. Stella stamped her foot, but followed behind her husband. Bloom looked, and saw that nobody else was around; Roxy and Tecna had left as well, so if she wanted to get to _her own_ ball, she'd better hurry.

In the ship, Bloom saw Stella and Brandon sitting together, and although they were not noticeably mad at each other, they were not talking. Bloom spent the very short flight to Eraklyon thinking about what she was about to experience. All of the drama leading up to the departure had pushed it right out of her mind, but she was about to finally experience _her_ future! This was _her_ party, _her_ kingdom! She was about to find the answers to all of her questions, and see how her life panned out.

The ship landed at the gates of the main Eraklyon palace that Bloom had come to know so well. There were dozens of other ships parked along the driveway, and many finely dressed people walking up to the castle's entrance. Outside the gates, Bloom was surprised to see paparazzi and news reporters with flashing cameras.

Bloom was too anxious to leave the ship and explore her future to be bothered by the paparazzi. The door suddenly opened, and the couple finally left the ship arm-in-arm.

Walking up the lawn to the palace, Bloom was awestruck. Though she had seen Sky's home before, she had never seen it quite like this. Tonight, the palace was a beacon of light in the dark night sky, drawing all kinds of fabulous people to its vast open doors. Bloom stopped at the entrance, and took a deep breath.

"Why are you nervous?" She asker herself "It's not like you can embarrass yourself here!" And with that, she entered. The palace looked exactly how she remembered. Gold details on the walls, and exquisite portraits in elaborate frames. Ancient crystal chandeliers, that, after being in Tecna's home looked puny, and tall, thin double doors.

Not wanting to be left behind, Bloom chased after Brandon and Stella to the door of the main ballroom. They approached two men standing on opposite sides of the grand door.

"Name, sir?" Asked the one on the left, a teenager.

"Nah, Dean, don't ask!" Said the young man that looked just a bit younger than Bloom's friends. "That's Brandon!"

he shook hands enthusiastically with Brandon, and then, as if remembering his manners, but still retaining the goofy grin he had adopted upon seeing Brandon, he bowed.

"_The _Brandon?" Asked Dean, his eyes widening.

"Yup!" The man smiled. "The best Paige to the king that we ever had, or will have, got that?"

"Wow, sir, it's an honor."

Brandon just smiled nervously and shot a glance at Stella. "Guys…"

"But then he had to go fall in _love_ with a princess, and now he's the king of Solaria."

Dean's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Xavier, I never heard that part of the story!"  
"That's because it's not part of your—"

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," Said Stella, coldly and obviously annoyed. "We actually have some friends to greet, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness, of course!" Dean corrected himself, dropping his awestruck expression and becoming professional instantly.

"Nah," said Xavier, "Brandon's cool with—"

"Xavier…" Brandon said hesitantly "I'm the king of Solaria… No offense, but you're not really conducting yourself appropriately…" He trailed off

Xavier frowned. "I guess you're right, sir."

"Xavier, don't—"

"ANNOUNNCING KING BRANDON AND QUEEN STELLA OF SOLARIA." Xavier bellowed, and bowed.

Bloom followed Stella and Brandon in to the large room full of people. She saw uninterested Musa, lovey-dovey Layla and Nabu, deep in conversation Tecna and Timmy, Anxious Flora and concerned Helia, and docile Roxy. But nowhere was there a Woman with red hair, or a particularly boisterous king.

"Where am I?" She though to herself. "Where's Sky?" but her thoughts were interrupted by:

"Good evening!" bellowed a voice, Bloom looked up to see a balcony looking over the room, and an elderly man standing on it. The room became quiet at his speech. "Thank you all for coming." He said slowly. "I am honored, as the prime minister of Eraklyon, to bring you all together at a celebration of a union hundreds of years in the making. Tonight, we celebrate the rebirth of Sparks, and it's consolidation with Eraklyon in to a United Kingdom. We on Eraklyon could not be more excited to merge our vast empire into that of Sparks as equal partners in government!" He raised his glass "To the United Kingdoms!" he toasted.

The crowd cheered, glasses chinked against each other, and the music started up.

"So that's what this was about!" Bloom exclaimed. Her planet, Sparks, and Sky's planet, Eraklyon, were becoming one! Meaning, she could be queen of _both! _She leapt for joy. Her life seemed pretty fantastic. Her planet meshed with Sky's planet, and now she could be married happily _and_ a dutiful queen. She was thrilled. She scanned the crowd, looking for… Riven?

There he was, on the other side of the room, wearing a simple tuxedo, and talking nervously to Nabu and Layla! Bloom ran over to them, but by the time she was half way there, Riven was walking out the door, and Layla was walking right towards her!

Layla walked to Bloom's right, and Bloom looked to see Musa deep in conversation with a middle aged man who looked like a dignitary from Isis.

"Excuse me," Said Layla in a peculiarly polite voice, joining the conversation. "Count Dereck!" She smiled "Lovely to see you!"

"And you too, my dear." He smiled, kissing her hand. "Your dress is fantastic."

"You know what, queen Stella of Solaria made it!" Layla exclaimed. "A hobby of hers. I think it relieves stress, but in any case, she does an exquisite job!"

"Indeed. Were you looking to speak to Ms. Musa?" He asked kindly.

"How did you know!?" Layla laughed.

"You've been friends since high school, everybody knows!" he smiled. "If you'll excuse me." He said, and then walked away.

"Nice old guy." Layla commented, immediately dropping the formal attitude as he left. "Will you go to the bathroom with me?"

Musa sighed. "What is it with girls and going to the bathroom together?" She grumbled.  
"I need you to hold my skirt."

"Oh, fine."

Layla kissed Nabu on the cheek, and walked off with Musa. They left the ballroom, and turned down an empty hall, followed by curious Bloom. Did they really have to go to the bathroom? Layla often bragged about having a steel bladder for the very reason of not being able to easily relieve oneself in ball gowns. This seemed suspicious, and Bloom had a feeling she knew why.

"The bathroom's the other way, I thought." Musa said curiously after a moment of walking.

"No… I don't think so," Said Layla, turning a corner, to reveal Bloom's suspicions to be true.

Musa was speechless.

Riven was speechless.

Layla was not. "Oh," she said matter-of-factly, "I guess this isn't the bathroom. Bye."

Layla walked back down the hall, but Musa stood stationary, as if she was glued to the floor. Bloom walked up next to Musa.

"Do what's right." She whispered.

Musa took a big breath, and slowly walked toward the end of the hall, and Riven.

When she reached him, She stood completely still again, and looked straight in to his eyes.

The suspense was killing Bloom. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to yell: "Get on with it!" but was taking _no_ chances with Musa.

"I'm sorry." He said confidently, and Even though Bloom had not moved from Musa's original spot, the echo in the empty hall allowed her to hear his words perfectly. "I'm selfish and stupid and I treat you badly because I take you for granted. All those times I just left for days, and then strutted back in to the house like nothing ever happened, like I did nothing wrong. But when you left, I felt like there was something wrong with me. I was desperate to make it up to you, but the worst part is, realizing that that was how you must have felt all those times. How _I_ must have made you feel." His brow furrowed, and his voice became tinted with frustration. "And you didn't even ever do ANYTHING to me! I had it coming, and I still felt broken! I would beat any guy to a bleeding pulp who made you feel even close to _half_ that bad, and here I was, guilty of probably making at least _twice_ that bad!" he exclaimed.

He stopped, took deep breath, and when he spoke again, his voice was quieter, and almost desperate. "But I can't be without you any more. Nobody else will ever complete me like you do, and I can't just live the rest of my life half a person. I'm prepared to beg on my knees and kiss your feet and do all the laundry for the rest of my life. Please, Musa, take me back."

Musa almost smiled. "You know, I realized something over this past week. You're right. All the times you left, I was angry. I felt worthless, and useless, and lonely and empty, and ashamed, and like I did something wrong."

Riven Hung his head. "Musa, I swear—"

Musa put her pointer finger under Riven's chin, and tilted his head up so he was looking in her eyes. "But when I was gone, I didn't feel like any of those things, I knew I was all of those things. Without you, I am worthless and empty and lonely and useless and ashamed, and I sure as hell did something wrong." She dropped her fingers from his face to his hands. "I love you." She said simply.

Riven released his hands from Musa's and replaced them around her. She didn't even have room to reciprocate.

"Will you marry me?" She whispered.

Riven's face contorted with surprise, but he didn't skip a beat. He simply reached in to his pocket and fished out a ring, which he gently slid on to her finger.

"Yeah," He said, and kissed her tenderly.

Bloom realized that there were tears escaping her eyes. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest.

Musa smiled, and looked in to Riven's eyes dreamily. "I'm so tired." She said. "And home sick, and you sick, and not being a mooch sick. Can we go home?"

"But you got all dressed up, and you look fantastic!" he said unsurely. "Are you sure?"

"You know what I want to wear?"  
"What?"

"That t-shirt with a hole in the sleeve that we got at that state park on Earth. It's so soft."

Riven chuckled. "Of course." they joined hands and walked back down the hall in the direction from which Musa came. Bloom decided to leave them alone, now that she knew all was good, and turned the corner just in time to see Layla turn herself invisible.

Knowing that they were in good hands, Bloom skipped down the hall and rejoined the party. She didn't look back.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: The Party Starts Winding Down

Bloom found her friends all within the same vicinity. Tecna and Timmy were both deep in conversation with an elderly man, Roxy and Nabu, as well as Stella and Brandon were waltzing on the dance floor, and Flora and Helia were speaking to a very decorated king. As they were the closest, and there still seemed to be no sign of her future self _or_ future Sky, Bloom approached them.

"Yes," Helia smiled. "Fallon is quickly becoming one of our finest. He is very dedicated, and a fast learner. I think he'll be ready for some more advanced classes soon."

"Fantastic!" The king raved. "He has always been a special boy. And such an honor to receive praise from one of the most powerful heroes of our time! We are amazed that our son can learn at both of your capable hands."

Flora smiled dazzlingly, catching the king's eye.

"But tell me, my dear," Said the king, turning to Flora. "Why do you not teach at Alfea? My daughter will be starting there next year and it would be wonderful to … share the wealth" He looked at her greedily, but she just laughed.

"I couldn't dream of leaving the boys, I have too much fun! But I do teach fairy cooperation classes at least three times a month, it's very important for the students to learn to combine their powers, and work together! Nobody knows that better than we do!" she giggled.

"King Amadeus!" said a voice that Bloom recognized as Layla's. "I think your wife is wondering where you are."

"Oh, thank you, my dear. Are your parents here?"

"Yes, I think they're with your wife."

"Right-o!" he said. "Wonderful speaking to you Helia, Flora." He yelled as he bustled off.

"Rude old geezer." Layla grumbled.

"What's going on?" Helia asked.

"Oh, it's too good!" She smiled, beckoning to the rest of the friends who slowly assembled around her. When they were all there, Layla spoke: "Riven came back!"

The girls gasped.

"And I led Musa right to him!"

The girls gasped again.

"And! And!" Stella begged

"They made up!"

The whole group gasped.

"They both like poured their souls out, and then they just went home!"  
"They're GONE?" Cried Timmy.

"Musa hasn't been home in weeks!" Contradicted Layla.

"Neither has Riven" Nabu added.

"He's been staying with us." Brandon grumbled.

"He was there the whole time today?!" exclaimed Tecna.

"I'm sure they wanted to be alone…" Commented Roxy.

"That's so exciting!" Cheered Stella.

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to get some fresh air!" Rushed Flora, before the tore across the room to the open doors that lead to the second floor wrap around terrace.

The girls all looked at each other pointedly.

"Helia, you should go see how she is." Ordered Stella.

Helia apparently didn't have to be told twice, and hastened after his wife, followed by Bloom.

Bloom and Helia found Flora sitting on a bench on the far end of the patio, Doubled over.

"Flora!" Exclaimed Helia, closing the distance between them with brisk jog. Flora looked up at the sound of her name to reveal smudged makeup and a tear stained face. "Flora!" He said again as he reached her, wrapped his jacket around her bare arms, and leaning her against his chest. "You're not well, let's go, I insist."

"Please…" She said quietly. "Don't hold me. Don't worry about me. Don't treat me so well."

"What… what's wrong?" He asked, releasing his embrace and allowing her to hunch back over, her face in her hands.

"What's worse?" She whispered. "A terrible accident, or a lie?"

"Flora… I… I don't understand. You're scaring me." Helia said, looking at his wife's silent tears with a pained expression.  
"I'm pregnant, Helia." Flora whispered. "I'm sorry." she broke in to quiet sobs.

Helia sat motionless on the bench for nearly five minutes, before quietly getting up and walking away, down the long patio in to the dark.  
Bloom was stunned. All of the times that Flora had been worried about telling Helia the truth, Bloom had brushed it off with a "what could he do?" She didn't expect him to walk away.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" she screamed after his retreating figure. "YOU'RE A HUGE ASS WIPE JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!?" Tears filled Bloom's eyes. "IT'S YOUR FAULT, TOO!" Her voice cracked. Helia disappeared in to the darkness.

Bloom didn't think, she just ran. She knew she was leaving a friend in need, but she couldn't stand the desperate atmosphere any more. She wanted to go home. Tears blurred her vision as she sprinted through un-phased dancing couples in the middle of the ballroom floor. She raced through the door guarded by Brandon's friends, careened down the hall where Musa and Riven had made up, barreled up a set of narrow stairs, and tore through a windowless hall, until she reached a door that she thrust open, and flung herself on to a bed, for what seemed like the thousandth time in this strange new world. She cried. She cried for Flora, and for Tecna and for Layla and for Stella. She cried for herself. When she was done, she sat up and wiped her face. She looked around the small, dimly lit bedroom. It was unremarkable, and looked nothing like a room you would expect to be in a palace. Just as Bloom sat up, resolved to find and gut Helia, the small door opened. The woman that entered was tall and graceful, with an intricate tiara resting on the top of her elegant bun of fiery red hair, and a flowing blue ball gown that almost hid the fact that she was extremely pregnant.

"Hello," She said as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
